Inocencia robada
by jorge0042
Summary: Al estar realizando Lana su pasatiempo favorito en las calles de Royal Woods, sufre un "incidente"... LECTURA APTA PARA MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS.


Inocencia robada.

 **NOTA 1: Antes que todo quiero aclarar que esta historia me la enviaron para traducirla, lamentablemente no he encontrado la fuente original del mismo y esta sería una traducción-adaptación al español latino. Si alguien tiene información sobre el autor o alguna fuente le agradeceré me lo haga saber.**

 **NOTA 2: Este oneshot es clasificación M (solo para mayores de edad)**

Un viernes por la noche, afuera de la casa Loud está lloviendo. Lana toma a su lagartija Izzy y sin que nadie se dé cuenta sale de su casa para practicar lo que ella llama "cacería de basura" (que consiste en revisar los botes de basura de sus vecinos en búsqueda de tesoros), este es uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

Lana busco en los botes de su calle, mas no encontró nada interesante. Era momento de buscar en otro lugar. Lana se sentía un poco insegura de explorar una calle adyacente a la suya, pero el estar acompañada de Izzy le dio la confianza necesaria para hacerlo.

Lana (L): - ¡Wow Izzy! ¡Mira cuantos botes y bolsas hay en esta calle! ¡De seguro aquí si encontraremos algo bueno!

Lana estaba muy emocionada y comenzó con su usual rutina. Abrió una bolsa grande de basura y se metió dentro de ella, solo sus piernas sobresalían de la bolsa. Segundos después ella encontró su anhelado tesoro: Unas gomas de mascar. Ella estaba tan feliz, pero entonces oyó un ruido extraño… Con una sola mano, un hombre, un desconocido, la tomo de sus tobillos y la saco de la bolsa, alzándola hasta que sus ojos quedaron a su nivel.

Desconocido (D): - ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Parece ser que esta es una muy buena noche para la cacería de basura.

Lana estaba aterrada, con sus piernas atrapadas lo único que podía hacer era retorcerse y gritar. El desconocido, con su otra mano le dio una fuerte cachetada.

D: - Mira niña, si dejas de hacer ruido, esto te va a doler mucho menos.

Lana dejo de gritar, pero tenía tanto miedo que comenzó a llorar en silencio. Debido a la oscuridad de la noche, ella no podía distinguir los rasgos faciales de su agresor. Izzy se salió de la bolsa frontal del overol de Lana e intento morder el pie de ese hombre, mas fue aplastada por la gruesa bota que este usaba.

D: - ¡Maldita lagartija!... ¿En qué me quede pequeña niña? Ah sí… ¡la cacería de basura! ¡Y encontré un valioso tesoro!

Lana trataba de entender lo que ese hombre le dijo, pero abruptamente fue azotada contra la bolsa de basura. Ella quedo un poco aturdida por el impacto. Cuando trato de levantarse, algo le golpeo la parte trasera de su cuello. Era la misma bota con la que el hombre había aplastado a su lagartija. Ahora la tenía retenida contra la bolsa en la que ella se había metido unos minutos atrás.

L: - ¡Hey, deje de hacer…

Lana no pudo terminar su oración por que recibió un fuerte pisotón.

D: - ¡Te dije que te mantuvieras callada!

A pesar del dolor, sintió un momento de alivio cuando esa bota dejo de estar sobre su cuello, mas no duro mucho, pues ahora era retenida por la mano de su agresor. Con la otra mano y de un fuerte jalón le arranco el overol junto con sus tenis.

D: - No te preocupes niñita. Esto será rápido… Jejeje…

Lana se aterro cuando escucho el sonido de un cinturón al desabrocharse…

La fría lluvia golpeaba su trasero desnudo, cada gota se sentía más fría que la anterior…

Todo en lo que pensaba la joven Loud, era el estar de regreso en su casa, en la estúpída fiesta de té de su estúpida hermana…

De hecho… haría cualquier cosa por estar de nuevo en la seguridad de su hogar…

De repente… una gota de lluvia la saco de sus pensamientos…

Esta se sentía caliente y viscosa…

El hombre había eyaculado sobre el trasero de Lana.

L: - ¡¿Pero que esta haciendoooooo…?!

Sus palabras se convirtieron en un grito cuando sintió que algo era presionado contra su trasero.

L: - ¡No, no, noooooooo!

Su apretado ano se expandió de una manera en la que ella nunca se imaginó que fuera posible.

Trato de gritar, pero solo salían quejidos de su boca. Las lágrimas de sus ojos y los mocos de su nariz se mezclaban con la basura en la que estaba dificultándole el poder respirar.

El dolor crecía con cada embestida del hombre, cada vez era más rápido que la anterior.

Lana finalmente se desvaneció por el dolor…

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Lana reacciono al oír un fuerte grito de satisfacción y sentir como algo caliente era expulsado dentro de su interior.

D: - ¡Eso se sintió grandioso niñita! … … ¡No se te ocurra decirle a nadie o estarás en graves problemas por andar esculcando en la basura de otras personas! Ahora… ¡Fuera de mi vista!

Lana se alejó lentamente de la basura, gateando. Su trasero estaba lastimado de forma tal, que no podía ponerse en pie. Su cabeza, cara y brazos le dolían por los golpes que recibió.

Ya cerca de su casa, vio en el patio de un vecino, un charco reciente de lodo. Lana cuidadosamente se metió en las frías y sucias aguas obteniendo cierto alivio del sentimiento quemante de su trasero.

El lodo era tan refrescante… tan puro… era como si ella no recordara el horrible momento por el que acababa de pasar… Desde ese día Lana desarrollo un amor por el lodo como ningún otro Loud puede explicar.

Pero fue el lodo… lo que le hizo olvidar.

\- F I N -


End file.
